Baby Doctor
by ninewood
Summary: During a trip to an alien market, Jackie accidentally makes the Doctor think he's two years old.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Baby Doctor.

-------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Jackie Tyler never thought she would be on an alien world. She left the space travel to her daughter, Rose. Every since Rose met a man…

'_Was he really a man?'_ thought Jackie as they walked along the market place and Rose and the Doctor walked in front of her. Ever since Rose had met the Doctor, things had been very weird. Rose had gone off and traveled not only in space but in time.

'_Well, that's what she tells me,'_ thought Jackie as they walked onward and she looked at the Doctor. The cool breeze blew around his dark brown hair and long brown coat and he had his hands in the pockets. Jackie thought he looked very handsome in his brown pinstripe suit, white shirt and brown tie. The only thing she thought was funny was the white converse sneakers he was wearing.

'_Doesn't really go,'_ thought Jackie as they kept going when she saw a small stand and shiny glass balls sat on the table.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooo!" said Jackie, stopping and looked at the shiny glass balls. There were glass balls of every color and size as she smiled then someone coughed. She looked up and saw four red eyes looking at her. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

----------------------------------------

"So, where are we again?" asked Rose. Rose walked faster to catch up with the Doctor and he looked around. She wasn't sure if she liked this new version of the Doctor but he was rather foxy with his slim body, handsome face, big hair and deep, dark brown eyes that made her melt when he looked at her.

"Palapulnaria! Best marketplace in the galaxy! You can find ANYTHING here!" said the Doctor. They stopped when they heard Jackie scream and Rose turned around.

"That's Mum!" said Rose as she ran and the Doctor sighed.

"'Can I bring Mum along? She won't be any bother!'," mumbled the Doctor. He followed her and shoved his hands in the pockets of the brown coat.

------------------------------------

"Pretty Sye, no scream, sorry to scare!" said Nanbar and Jackie stopped screaming. Nanbar was a tall creature, with four red eyes, purple skin, long white hair and was very handsome. He had long fingers on four hands and four muscular arms. Jackie noticed that the rest of him was lean and muscular and she smiled.

"Mum, are you all right?!" shouted Rose. She and the Doctor ran closer and Jackie looked at them.

"Oh, yeah, was just startled is all," said Jackie and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Pretty Sye like shiny boomuls?" asked Nanbar.

"Oh, yes, they are very pretty."

The Doctor looked at the shiny glass balls when he took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned them.

"Um, Rose, I think we should be going now," said the Doctor and gently tugged at her arm.

"Oi! I want to look at them!" said Jackie and the Doctor glared at her.

"No! We have to GO!" shouted the Doctor and Jackie picked up a blue glass ball and held it tightly in her hand.

"Blimey. You act like a two year old!" shouted Jackie when the blue glass ball flared and the Doctor gagged then fell to the ground.

"Doctor!" shouted Rose while Nanbar ran and Jackie looked at them.

"Is he all right?!" asked Jackie. Rose stroked the Doctor's hair then the Doctor's eyes fluttered open and he looked at them.

"Hewwo," said the Doctor.

"Did he say hewwo?!" asked Jackie and Rose hushed her.

"Are you all right?" asked Rose. She helped the Doctor up and he looked at them with a confused look in his eyes.

"Who you?" asked the Doctor.

"I'm Rose. Remember?" asked Rose.

"Wose? Oh, yeah, I 'member."

"And this is my mum, Jackie," said Rose and the Doctor looked at her.

"MUMMY!" shouted the Doctor. He hugged her and Jackie coughed.

"Hello, Sweetie," said Jackie. She patted his back and he let go. "Ummmmmm, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

The Doctor thought for a bit, held up two fingers then placed his right thumb into his mouth.

'_Two?! Oh, blimey, I turned him into a two year old!'_ thought Jackie.

"Two years old?! That's not right. Doctor, what's wrong with you?!" asked Rose.

The Doctor didn't answer as he looked around then saw a stand selling fancy baked goods and his eyes went wide.

"Nummies!" shouted the Doctor, running off and Rose gasped.

"Doctor! No!" shouted Rose. They ran after him and Jackie hoped that he was going to be all right.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Baby Doctor.

Chapter Two

Rose thought it would be safer to take the Doctor back to the TARDIS as she tried to get him to lie down on the examination table and Jackie stood at the door.

"NO!" shouted the Doctor. He tried to get up and she hushed him.

"It's all right. I'm just going to see if you're ok," said Rose when he started crying and looked over at Jackie.

"Mummy, I'm scawed!" said the Doctor, reaching out for her and tears floated down his cheeks. Jackie walked to the examination table when she took his hand and stroked his hair.

"It's all right, Sweetie. Rose isn't going to hurt you," said Jackie. He sniffed and Rose slid a headband on his head. "Now, lie still and don't move."

"O-ok, Mummy, I won't," whispered the Doctor and Rose pushed the buttons. The Doctor had showed her how to use the equipment in the medical bay as she looked at the screens and read what was on them.

"Well?" asked Jackie.

"Well, according to these, his hearts…" said Rose and The Doctor's eyes went wide.

"My what?!" asked the Doctor.

"You have two hearts."

"Weawwy?!"

"Yes."

"Can I heaw them?!" asked the Doctor with a wide smile. Rose nodded when she walked to the counter and took the stethoscope out of the drawer. She walked back to the examination table, placed the earplugs in his ears then touched the stethoscope to his chest. He listened when she moved the stethoscope across his chest and his eyes went wide.

"Wow! Mummy! Lissen!" said the Doctor. He took the earplugs out and she placed them in her ears. She touched him when she heard two very fast and strong heartbeats and blinked.

'_She wasn't kidding! He really does have two hearts!'_ thought Jackie then smiled at him.

"Very nice," said Jackie. She took the earplugs out and Rose placed the stethoscope on the table next to her.

"As I was saying, his hearts are fine but his brain patterns have been altered," said Rose.

"Meaning what?" asked Jackie.

"Meaning, mentally, he's two years old."

"Can you change him back?"

"I don't know how," said Rose. The Doctor burped then laughed and Rose looked at him.

"Sowwy," said the Doctor softly and frowned.

"That's all right," said Rose when he yawned and looked at Jackie.

"I'm sweepy, Mummy," said the Doctor and Jackie stroked his hair.

"Then let's go to your room so you can take a nap," said Jackie. She helped him up and they walked out of the medical bay.

----------------------------------------------------------

Rose sat on the captain's chair as she watched the blue lights pulsating behind the glass and wondered how she was going to return the Doctor to his right mind. She watched the lights while Jackie walked up the ramp and Rose looked at her.

"Is he asleep?" asked Rose.

"Oh, yeah, fell asleep just as I tucked him in," said Jackie then sniffed and Rose stood up. She walked to Jackie then held her and Jackie cried. "I'm sorry! I mean all I said was he acts like a two year old and, now, he is!"

"Mum, you didn't mean to!" said Rose and rubbed her back.

"He is going to hate me!"

"No, he won't," said Rose and tried to sound convincing.

"What do we do now?"

"I have no clue," sighed Rose and walked to the captain's chair and sat down. She looked at the pulsating light as Jackie looked at her and wiped her eyes.

------------------------------------------------

The lights came on while the soft lullaby played in the room and the Doctor slept on his back. Jackie had found blue pajamas with white bunnies on them and tried not to laugh as he tried to help her get him ready for his nap. He insisted on wearing the brown coat to bed and she let him wear it. She placed the clothing and the white converse sneakers on the chair near the bed and had slid a teddy bear she had found under his right arm. The Doctor opened his eyes when he yawned then sat up. He looked around the room, saw the toys, moved the blankets back then got up. The furry carpet tickled his bare feet as he straightened the brown coat and wiggled his toes. He scooted across the floor as he placed his right thumb in his mouth and headed for the blocks. He sat down when he picked up one of the blocks and looked at it. It was a blue block as he looked at the other blue ones, the white ones and the yellow ones and got an idea. He smiled when he started building something and softly hummed to himself.

------------------------------------------------------

Jackie looked at the blue glass ball then held it tightly in her hand and closed her eyes.

'_Maybe, if I wish hard enough, he'll change back!'_ thought Jackie. She closed her eyes, made the wish and opened her eyes. _'Did it work?'_

"MUMMY! WOSE!" shouted the Doctor. Jackie looked at the ramp and placed the blue glass ball in her pocket. She ran down the hallway as Rose joined her and she saw the fear and worry in Rose's face.

"What do you think happened?!" asked Jackie when they came to the door and Rose opened the door.

"I don't believe it!" said Rose. The Doctor looked at them and smiled, rocking back and forth on his heels. Before them, made out of blocks, was the TARDIS.

"Oh my!" said Jackie.

"Lookie what I dos!" said the Doctor proudly.

"It's very nice," said Jackie. She walked closer and the Doctor puffed his chest out.

"No need help! I big boy!"

"Yes, you are," said Rose. She looked at the blocks and the Doctor brushed back some of his hair.

"It biggie inside."

"I bet," whispered Rose.

"Well, why don't you put your blocks away and let's go have a snack?" asked Jackie and the Doctor frowned.

"NO! Don't wanna!" shouted the Doctor then ran out of the room and they looked at each other.

"Good job, Mum," said Rose. They left the room and Rose wondered where the Doctor went.

---------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor ran down the ramp, went around the corner and ran inside the wardrobe room.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooo!" said the Doctor. He looked at the racks of clothes then got an idea. "Dwess up!"

He went to the racks when he took down one of the outfits and looked at it.

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah," said the Doctor and tossed it to the floor. "Nope. Nah. Nuh-uh. Nope. Ick. Nope. No. Nope. Ewwwwwwww! Nuh-uh. No."

He tossed some more outfits, shirts, pants and other clothing on the floor then sat down and frowned. He looked up when he saw something on a shelf and stood up.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah!" said the Doctor and smiled, walking to the shelf.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Baby Doctor.

Chapter Three

Rose closed the door that led to a room with a black hole in it when Jackie walked closer, looking at Rose.

"Any luck?" asked Jackie.

"Not yet. He has to be here somewhere," said Rose, brushing her blonde hair back.

"This place is huge! It could take forever to find him!" said Jackie. Rose sighed and walked down the hallway.

"Come on," said Rose. They walked down the hallway and she wondered where he was.

-----------------------------------------------

The Doctor had on the cricket hat the fifth Doctor had worn as he looked into the mirror and tilted his head to one side.

"My Docta," whispered the Doctor. He tipped the hat back then looked at the other hats. He had tried them all on and liked the hat the fourth Doctor had worn as well. He walked to the rack with the scarves on them when he pulled down a multicolored one and held it up. It had belonged to the fourth Doctor as he smiled and placed it on. He looked into the mirror but the scarf didn't match the hat and he took the scarf off, tossing the scarf to the floor. He looked through the racks when he found the fifth Doctor's cricket outfit and smiled.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeah!" said the Doctor and flicked the dried up piece of celery on the lapel. He wanted to put the outfit on but realized that he didn't know how to dress himself.

"Wats," whispered the Doctor when he placed the outfit back and tipped the hat forward. He frowned when he placed his hand in the pocket of the brown coat then felt something. He took out the sonic screwdriver and held it in both hands.

"Oooooooooooooooo!" whispered the Doctor when he accidentally hit the button and a humming sound filled the air. "Uh-oh!"

He watched as several of the racks came loose from the walls and the clothing, hats and boxes came crashing down on top of him.

--------------------------------------------

Rose and Jackie walked into the main room when Rose sat on the captain's chair and sighed.

"Where is…?" asked Rose then heard the crash then a scream and the light came on in the wardrobe room. "Doctor!"

They ran inside the room when they saw the clothing, hats and boxes on the floor and the clothing was moving.

"MUMMY! WOSE! HELP!" screamed the Doctor. They took the clothing off of him and he sat on the floor.

"Oh, Sweetie, are you ok?" asked Jackie, holding him and he started crying.

"Faww down! All faww down!" sobbed the Doctor and she rocked him.

"How did this happen?!" shouted Rose and he buried his face into Jackie's chest.

"Oi! Don't yell at him like that!" said Jackie. She stroked his hair and Rose saw something on the floor. She knelt down then picked up the sonic screwdriver and held it in her hand.

"Where did you get this?!" shouted Rose and showed him the sonic screwdriver.

"I said not to yell at him like that!" shouted Jackie and the Doctor cried harder.

"Mum, look what he did!" shouted Rose and Jackie rocked him.

"It wasn't his fault! He's just a baby!" said Jackie and gently kissed the top of his head.

"Owie," whispered the Doctor.

"Oooooooooooooooooh, did you get a boo-boo?!"

"Yeah," said the Doctor. He sniffed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, want me to rub it?!" asked Jackie and he nodded. She gently rubbed the back of his head as she rocked him and he placed his left thumb in his mouth. "There! All better!"

"I'm hungwy, Mummy," said the Doctor and she helped him up.

"Rose, clean this up and I'll go get him something to eat," said Jackie and Rose's eyes went wide.

"What?! He made this mess! He should clean it up!"

"Oi! Do it!" said Jackie. They left the room and Rose growled.

"Great. Something I always wanted. A six foot one, nine hundred year old baby brother!" growled Rose. She went to clean up the mess and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Baby Doctor.

Chapter Four

Jackie held onto the Doctor as they walked inside the kitchen and Jackie was amazed on how clean and organized it was. They walked to the table when she sat him down and he looked at the ceiling.

"What do you want to eat?" asked Jackie and he looked at her.

"COOKIES!" shouted the Doctor and she frowned.

"Nononono! No cookies! They're bad for you! How about some nice fruit?" asked Jackie, looking at the fruit bowl on the counter and the Doctor frowned.

"Ooooooooooooooooo-key."

"We have some apples, bananas…"

"Yeah! I love 'nanas!" said the Doctor and Jackie took three long bananas from the fruit bowl and went to find a bowl. The Doctor watched her then saw the pantry door and got up. He walked to the door then opened the door and saw the shelves filled with boxes of cookies and sugar coated cereals, bags of sweets and jelly babies, jars of honey, jelly, peanut butter and cans of spray cheese and whip cream.

"WOW!" said the Doctor while he took out a box of cookies and Jackie turned around.

"Put that back!" shouted Jackie and he scowled at her.

"NO! MINE!" shouted the Doctor and Jackie placed her hands on her hips.

"I said put that back!" shouted Jackie and the Doctor's lower lip quivered.

"Nonononononononononononononononononono!" shouted the Doctor then he dropped the box of cookies onto the floor, laid down on his back, screamed, shook his head and started kicking and hitting the floor.

'_I don't believe this! He's having a tantrum!'_ thought Jackie then she remembered the glass ball in her pocket and took it out. She held it tightly in her hand as she looked at him and her eyes went into tight slits.

"Oi! You stop acting like a two year old right now!" shouted Jackie and the glass ball flared. The Doctor gagged then laid still and she ran to him. She knelt down when she brushed his hair back then looked at the door. "Rose!"

-------------------------------------

Rose ran inside the room when she saw the Doctor on the floor and ran to them. She knelt down as Jackie held his hand and she looked at Jackie.

"What happened?!" asked Rose and Jackie explained. They watched as the Doctor's eyes fluttered open and Rose smiled at him. "Hello."

"Hello," said the Doctor. They helped him up and he looked around. "I want to know two things. HOW did we get back to the TARDIS and WHY am I wearing blue jim-jams with bunnies on them?!"

Rose explained as the Doctor looked at Jackie and she shook.

"Give it to me," said the Doctor softly.

"She didn't mean to do it," said Rose.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" shouted the Doctor and Jackie handed him the glass ball.

"I'm so-sorry," whispered Jackie and he glared at her.

"Do you have ANY idea what this is?!"

"That alien said it was a boomul," said Rose.

"And do you know WHAT a boomul does?!"

"N-no," said Jackie.

"It makes what the owner orders happen! That is why you were able to get me to act like a two year old! THAT is why I wanted to leave! In the wrong hands, these things are dangerous!"

"Oi! Stop shouting at my mum!" said Rose and he turned and glared at her.

"I want to go home now," whispered Jackie and the Doctor headed for the door.

"Oooooooooooooooh, you bet we are!" growled the Doctor and, a few minutes later, the TARDIS hummed and disappeared.

---------------------------------------------

With a bump, the TARDIS landed as the Doctor looked at the view screen and pushed the black framed glasses up. He had gotten redressed as Rose looked at him and he headed for the doors. He unlocked the doors then opened the doors and glared at them.

"Out!" shouted the Doctor.

"Oi! No need to shout!" said Rose.

"I want her out now!"

"I'm so sorry," sniffed Jackie, running outside and Rose walked to him. She walked outside as he slammed the doors then locked them and headed for the captain's chair. He sat down, placing his feet up on the console, and looked at the ceiling. He closed his eyes as he tried to forget what happened and the lights pulsated behind the glass.

-----------------------------------------

Jackie placed the kettle on the burner when she heard a knock and walked out of the kitchen. She walked to the door then opened the door and looked at the Doctor.

"Come to yell at me some more?" asked Jackie.

"No. May I come in?" asked the Doctor and she thought about it. She moved back as she let him in and the Doctor looked around.

"Is Rose home?" asked the Doctor. Rose walked into the hallway and he saw the anger in her eyes.

"Get out!" shouted Rose.

"I really need to talk to Jackie."

"No!"

"I just put some tea on. Care for some?" asked Jackie. She closed the door and he nodded. They walked into the kitchen as he sat down and Jackie poured the tea into three mugs. She placed them on the table while Jackie and Rose sat down and the Doctor sipped on the tea.

"Well?!" growled Rose.

"First off, I want to say that I am sorry that I yelled. I mean it's not every day that I get turned into a two year old. I know you didn't mean to," said the Doctor. Jackie placed her hand on the top of his and smiled.

"That's all right," said Jackie.

"The second thing I want to say is I forgot what it was like to have a mother. See, where I come from…"

"Where is that?" asked Jackie.

"A planet called Gallifrey."

"Where is that?"

"It's in the constellation of Kasterborous."

"Sounds like a nice place."

"Yes."

"What was your mother like?"

"She was wonderful. See, Time Lord children..."

"What's a Time Lord?"

The Doctor explained as they sipped on the tea and he wasn't sure if she understood what he was saying.

"Anyway, the children are taken from birth and placed in the nursery…" said the Doctor.

"The parents don't raise them?"

"No."

"That's terrible!"

"The thing is my mother, you see, was different. She wanted to try to raise her child. My father refused but she insisted and he let her raise me. Anyway, when I was old enough to go to the Academy, where I learned what I needed to know to become a Time Lord, I had to say goodbye to her. I still remember the look in her eyes when I left," said the Doctor and Jackie patted his hand.

"It must have killed her inside. I know I would have died inside if Rose was taken from me when she was a baby. No mother should be parted from her child."

"Yes. But, in time, I made friends and turned out fine. Anyway, what I wanted to say is, you may be a pain in the neck…" said the Doctor and Rose glared at him.

"Oi!" shouted Rose and Jackie hushed her.

"BUT, you are a wonderful mother!" said the Doctor then got up and left the room. Rose got up, following him and he opened the door.

"Wait!" shouted Rose and he looked at her.

"Are you still coming with me?" asked the Doctor and she nodded. She watched as he walked closer and took something out of the pocket. It was a folded piece of paper as she tilted her head and he placed it in her hand.

"Give this to Jackie," said the Doctor then left and closed the door behind him. Rose looked at the piece of paper then walked back inside the kitchen and Jackie looked at her.

"Did he go?" asked Jackie.

"Yeah," said Rose, looking at the paper.

"Are you still going with him?"

"Yeah. He asked me to give you this," said Rose. She handed Jackie the piece of folded paper and Jackie took it.

"What is it?"

"Don't know," said Rose. Jackie opened it and they looked at what was on the paper.

"Oh!" gasped Jackie. She sniffed and the tears rolled down her cheek. On the paper was a childlike drawing of red grass, trees with silver leaves, a burnt orange sky, two yellow suns, a blue box with white windows and three people.

HOME was written at the top of the paper.

TARDIS was written above the blue box.

ME was written above the man with brown hair and was wearing a brown coat and a dark brown suit.

ROSE was written above the woman with yellow hair and was wearing a pink shirt and blue pants.

What made Jackie cry was what was written above the woman with the long yellow hair and was wearing a blue shirt and black pants.

There, written in big letters, was MUMMY.

Rose watched as Jackie got up, left the room, walked down the hallway and went into her bedroom. She walked to the dresser then opened the drawer and took out a metal box. She sat on the bed, opened the metal box and looked at what was inside. She looked at Rose's old report cards, school awards and childhood drawings, placed the piece of paper inside the metal box then placed the metal box back into the drawer. She closed the drawer when she looked at her reflection, smiled and wiped her eyes.

--------------------------------

The lights were low while the Doctor slept and the soft music played in the background. He sighed as he rolled over onto his back while someone walked inside and headed for the bed. Rose had let her in and told her where the Doctor's bedroom was as Jackie walked to the bed and smiled. She saw the teddy bear on the night table when she carefully tucked the teddy bear under his right arm then kissed the top of his head.

"Night, Sweetie," whispered Jackie then left the room and the Doctor opened one eye, watching her leave, looked the teddy bear and smiled.

"Night...Mummy," whispered the Doctor then yawned, rolled over onto his right side and went back to sleep, holding the teddy bear against his chest.

----------------------------------------

The End


End file.
